


No One's Savior

by Omness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Serious Business, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: The Jericho leaders are all dead, leaving Connor the last one to lead the deviants. One problem though, he doesn't know how to lead. So he turns to the only person he can for help, Hank.AKA, the fic where Amanda doesn't try to take over Connor.





	No One's Savior

Hank was spread out on his couch, still in his shoes and winter coat from when he got home ten minutes before. Traffic had slowed to a crawl once the evacuation order was given so it had taken him forever to finally get home. He was watching the light of the TV flicker across the ceiling as he listened to the news. As he did he wondered how the fuck his life lead to this, having been involved in an android revolution and worrying for Connor who was leading more deviants to help the cause.

There was a quick, nervous-sounding tap-tapping at his front door. Hank barely registered the sound over the TV, but he got up from the couch and shuffled to the door mindlessly. He checked the peephole and found Connor’s concerned face on the other side.

With relief, Hank flung open the door, and immediately froze at the sight, shock shoving him to full alertness. Beyond his small stoop, filling up the yard of his house and nearby houses, and the roads, were thousands of androids. Most of them were wearing their uniform, likely the ones Connor had recently freed, but scattered throughout were androids with neither clothes or their skin. And they were crowded together, shoulder to shoulder, staring up at Hank with blank expressions on their faces, like some sorta horror movie. Only, they weren’t staring at Hank, they were staring at Connor.

Hank shifted his gaze to Connor, his mouth moving in an effort to say something to the android, but nothing came out.

Connor looked stressed, “Hank, help.”

Hank looked at the androids, then back to Connor, then grabbed Connor by the wrist and pulled him inside the house, slamming the door behind them. He pulled Connor away from the door, towards where the living room became the kitchen. Then he turned to Connor and said quietly, but with strength. “What the  _ fuck _ , Connor?”

Connor laced his fingers together in front of them, tapping them against the backs of his hands. “Well, apparently the leaders of Jericho all died trying to fight the humans, and so now the deviants made me their leader.” He said tightly. He then lifted his hands up to his hair, gripping tightly at the strands and barely looking at Hank as he continued to speak, his voice rising as he did. “But I don’t know how to lead Hank! I’ve been deviant for less than two days! What am I even supposed to do? What do they expect from me?”

“Woah, woah, slow down a little.” Hank said, patting the air in front of him.

Connor took in a long slow breath, held it, then released it. When he was done he appeared calmer, lowering his hands from his head, puppy-dog eyes in full force. “Hank, can you help me lead the androids?”

Hank blinked, “You’re asking  _ me? _ I can barely function on a day to day basis! How am I supposed to help lead?”

“I don’t  _ know _ . But I don’t have anyone else to turn to.” Connor said with despair, and didn’t that just tear Hank’s heart in two.

Hank rubbed his nose between his forefinger and thumb, thinking. Then sighed, “Well, I guess we’ll figure something out. Maybe for now we can find a place where they can stay?”

Connor nodded slowly, “Yes. Yes, that sounds good.”

“Alright, lead the way kid.” Hank said, gesturing towards the front door.

Connor shot the door a nervous look, then straightened his tie while he forced his features into something more confident. He could do this.

Once Hank and Connor stepped out the front door, they were surprised by what they saw. The androids had formed small groups and were chatting with each other. On Hank’s stoop was a female android without clothes or her skin activated, she held the hand of a child android in a similar state while a large android stood on the ground next to them.

At the sight of them, the female android gave them a warm smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I commandeered your stoop. It was easier to get everyone’s attention from here.”

“Uh, not at all.” Hank said as he stared out over the androids. Now that they weren’t all creepily staring, they seemed much more natural and alive. More like they were crowded at a music fest than homeless. “What did you do?”

The female android shrugged. “A lot of these androids just turned deviant right? And I figured if they’re going to fight for the right to be alive they should figure out why it’s worth it. So I told them to get into groups of four or five and discuss what name they want to be called and try to come up with three things they want to do now that they can make their own decisions.”

Hank nodded thoughtfully, an idea spinning in his head as Connor continued to stare out at the androids, still overwhelmed. “Would you mind coming inside for a bit?”

The android blinked in surprise, “I can do that.”

Hank held open the door as the female android, the child android, and the male android filed in. Hank had to hiss Connor’s name to get his attention, but he finally followed in after the others.

Once they were inside Hank asked, “So uh, what’s your guys’ names?”

“Kara.” The female android said with a smile.

The child android clung closely to Kara’s side, but she gave a shy smile as she answered, “Alice.”

“Luther.” The tall android said.

“Right. My name’s Hank, and the guy wigging out over their is Connor.”

“Excuse you.” Connor said, sounding offended, “I am not ‘wigging out’ I think my reaction is perfectly normal.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Anyways, we need help figuring out what to do with all the androids, I was hoping you could help.”

“Me?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the side, “Why me?”

“Yes.” Connor agreed. “What are you thinking Hank?”

Hank gestured towards the door, where all the androids were, “You clearly have some natural leadership abilities, do you think you could figure out where to go from here?”

“I don’t know…” Kara said with a frown.

Luther put a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder and said warmly, “If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“Yeah!” Alice agreed enthusiastically, “I mean, look how far you’ve brought us! We wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

Kara ran a hand fondly over Alice’s head and then smiled at Luther, before turning back to Hank. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do. But could we get some clothes first? I would feel better if I was dressed.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hank said, and shuffled off to his bedroom, Connor following behind him.

As Hank dug through his clothes for anything that was clean and would fit the androids Connor hissed at him quietly.

“What are you planning Hank?”

Hank responded just as quietly, trying not to be overheard. “I’m thinking that if you don’t know how to do something, you find someone who does. And Kara seems to know what she’s doing.”

“But I can’t just hand the responsibility over! The androids entrusted me with it!” Connor exclaimed. “Wouldn’t I be letting them down if I gave it to someone else?”

Hank turned to face Connor, a pile of clothes in hand and a stern expression on his face. “Would you rather save your pride by keeping the position and possibly dooming them with your inability to lead? Or can you take the trust the androids gave you and give that to someone who is their best hope for survival?”

Connor contemplated what Hank said for several moments, his LED flashing between yellow and red. Eventually he let out a sigh as his LED went back to a steady blue. “You’re right, someone who has plans should become the new android leader.”

“Good.” Hank said with a smile, reaching out to place a hand comfortingly on Connor’s shoulder. “Now let’s go out there and help Kara the best we can, alright?”

Connor nodded and Hank strode out of his bedroom and back to the three androids in his living room, who were having their own hushed conversation.

“Alright, I have some clothes.” Hank announced, catching their attention. He first handed a set of clothes to Kara. “The pants used to belong to my ex-wife, they should fit alright, but the shirt is mine.” He then handed a shirt to Alice with an embarrassed shrug, “This is the best I have, but it should cover you up.” Then with utmost guilt and embarrassment he handed a large bedsheet to Luther. “I’m sorry, but I definitely don’t have anything that could fit you, hopefully you can make do with this.”

Luther gave Hank a small grateful smile. “Something is better than nothing.”

Once the androids were dressed and had the skin activated again, Luther using the sheet as a toga, they got down to business as they huddled in a circle in the living room.

“Alright.” Kara started. “First things first, we need someone to work as a representative to the humans. After the events of tonight they’re likely terrified of us, we need to let them know we mean no harm and just want to be free as soon as possible.”

“I can do that.” Connor chimed in. “My negotiation skills are quite good, I should be able to get them to listen.”

Hank nodded along to that, “And I have some sources in the news that owe me a few favors so I should be able to get someone to talk to you.”

Kara smiled, “That’s a start, and once they begin listening to one of us, we can start sending others to talk.” Then Kara went quiet, a thoughtful and reserved look on her face.

“Kara?” Asked Luther gently, nudging her with an elbow.

The action slowly brought Kara out of her reverie and she slowly glanced around. When she spoke, it was with hesitance. “The humans are evacuating out of Detroit. With them gone, we could make the city our own? Live our lives here and show them we’re not so different after all. Though humans could still live here of course.”

Hank hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not a bad plan. You could make this a safe haven for androids everywhere, a place where they don’t have to worry about being themselves or hiding their true nature.”

“It won’t seem too aggressive?” Kara asked, “Like we’re trying to start a fight?”

“Unless you roll over and go back to being machines, anything you do will seem like a threat.” Hank explained. “You’ll need to learn to pick your battles, and I think this is one you should stand behind.”

Kara nodded slowly. “Okay then, let’s do this. Hank, please get in contact with your sources, the sooner we make a statement the better. Connor, you and I will talk to the androids about what’s happening and then afterwards we can discuss what we want to say to the world. Luther, do your best to get everyone situated. If you can get the Jerrys to help you that would be best, they should have an extensive knowledge of Detroit and where androids can go. We’ll start from there and work our way up. And Alice,” Kara looked down at Alice, who was staring back at up at her, “What do you want?” Kara asked softly. “Do you want to go back and stay with Rose?”

Alice shook her head fiercely and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. “I’m staying with you and Luther, no matter what.”

Kara smiled gently and hugged Alice back, “Alright, I promise I won’t leave you.”

Kara then looked back up at the others, “Is everyone ready?”

After everyone agreed to being ready, Kara smiled fiercely, “Then let’s show the world what we’re capable of.”


End file.
